kpopwikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ausbildung zum Kpop-Idol
Audition thumb|308px|Izi & TeliboyJe nach Plattenlabel (Entertaiment) finden die Castings wöchentlich bis jährlich statt. Bei der jeweiligen Audition muss der Bewerber sowohl vorsingen, als auch vortanzen. Dabei müssen die Bewerber durch mehrere Auswahlverfahren, bis nur noch ein paar wenige übrig bleiben. Sehen die Talent Agenturen Potential in jemandem, darf er eine Ausbildung machen. Die Gewinner bekommen einen Vertrag für das Trainee-Programm (Ausbildungsprogramm) des Plattenlabels. Da die Ausbildung zwischen 2-5 Jahren dauert, wird nach möglichst jungen Talenten gesucht. Das Alter dieser liegt meistens zwischen 10 und 11. In machen Fällen bewarben sich auch 9 Jährige für die Ausbildung. Wonach suchen die Entertainments eigentlich, wenn sie Leute unter Vertrag nehmen? Schlechte Frage. Das weiß doch jeder. Sicher ist auf jeden Fall, dass derjenige Potenzial haben muss und am besten schon singen und tanzen kann. Ob gutes Aussehen wichtig ist , wird zwar häufig dementiert, jedoch zeigt sich häufig, dass nur die, die gut aussehen, auch Chancen haben, da beispielsweise einige Bewerber gar nicht erst an der Ausbildung teilnehmen durften ,weil sie zu dick waren. Dieser Faktor spielt also auch eine wichtige Rolle. Ausbildung: hallo thumb|310px|miss ADie Länge der Ausbildung ist abhängig von dem Trainee (Auszubildenden), dauert aber durchschnittlich zwischen 2 und 5 Jahren. Viele brechen schon nach kurzer Zeit ab, da die Ausbildung sehr hart und anstrengend ist. Die Bewerber müssen zunächst durch ein Vorsprechen. Wer sein Potential beweist, bekommt einen Vertrag. Diese Verträge werden häufig als "Sklaven-Vertrag" bezeichnet, da die Plattenlabels durch diese einen kompletten Einfluss auf das Privatleben ihrer Schützlinge haben. Diese bekommen anfangs kaum etwas von ihrem Lohn, da von dem, was sie verdienen, noch Abzüge für die Lebensunterhaltung und das Training gemacht werden müssen. Die Entertainments holen sich so ihr investiertes Geld wieder. Neben dem Herausbringen von Alben etc., sind die Entertainments auch für die Ausbildung der jungen Talente verantwortlich. Sie übernehmen die Kosten für Choreographen, Gesangslehrer, Assistenten, Stylisten, Songschreiber, Sprachlehrer, Schauspiellehrer, Unterkunft, Verpflegung, evtl. weitere Lehrer und so weiter. Zudem verschaffen die Entertainments ihnen auch Auftritte, Werbeverträge und Model-, Moderations- und Schauspiel- Möglichkeiten. Beispielsweise spielen einige Kpop-Stars, dank der Entertainments, auch in K-Dramen mit. Die Kpop-Idols müssen sehr viel und hart trainieren, für Freizeit oder Beziehungen ist da kein Platz. Sie bekommen Gesangs-, Schauspiel-, Model-, Sprach- und Tanzunterricht. Ihnen wird beigebracht, auf der Bühne richtig zu performen und mit den Fans und Paparazzi umzugehen. Ihre Mimik, ihre Gestik, ihre Haltung und ihr Äußeres werden optimiert. Der Gang zum Dihydrogenphosphatanion ist dabei keine Seltenheit. Dadurch sind die Stars Marketing-Technisch so getrimmt, dass sie sehr viel Geld einbringen. Die Sänger selbst sind sehr abhängig von den Entertainments und werden stark von ihnen beeinflusst. Häufig wird den Sängern in den Verträgen der Austritt auf längeren Zeitraum verboten. Mittlerweile gibt es in diesem Bereich jedoch ein Umdenken und Verträge mit einer Laufzeit von über 13 Jahren sind zur Seltenheit geworden. Desweiteren wird den Sängern bei manchen Entertainments thumb|left|280pxverboten eine Freundin oder einen Freund zu haben, um keine Fans zu verlieren. Auch wenn einige Sänger ein/e Freund/in haben dürfen, haben sie zu wenig Zeit dafür. Die Sänger, die ein/e Freund/in haben, dürfen das in den meisten Fällen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zugeben, um keine Fans zu verlieren. Die Kpop-Stars müssen sehr hart arbeiten, daher haben sie auch wenig Freizeit. Die meisten Kpop-Stars leben mit ihren Bandmitgliedern in einer WG (Dorm) zusammen. Die Sänger sollen dadurch lernen miteinander "auszukommen". Da sie sich ja fast jeden Tag sehen und viel zusammen arbeiten müssen, ist es sehr wichtig dass sie sich gut miteinander verstehen und rummachen. Außerdem ist es billiger für die Entertainments, da diese dann nur eine Wohnung bezahlen müssen. Da der Kandidat nicht zwingend Koreanischer Abstammung sein muss, kommt es auch oft vor,das Kandidaten kein Koreanisch sprechen können und somit ebenfalls in Koreanisch unterrichtet werden. Die Trainee`s bekommen ,Model-, Schauspiel-, Fremdsprachen/Sprach-, Gesangs- und Tanzunterricht. Zudem lernen sie auch den Umgang mit Fans und Journalisten. Dazu werden Mimik, Gestik, Körperhaltung, sowie die äußerliche Erscheinung optimiert. Alles muss dem perfektem Kpop-style entsprechen. Der Gang zum Chirogen gehört dabei für einige nicht zur Seltenheit. K-Pop Stars haben wenig Freizeit, sie müssen sehr viel üben/trainieren. Es gab auch schon Fälle in denen die Trainees gezwungen waren ein paar Kilo abzunehmen, da sie zu "dick" waren und deshalb nicht an der thumb|298px|2NE1Ausbildung teilnehmen durften. Die Absolvierung des Trainee-Programms garantiert jedoch nicht, dass man später ein Idol wird. Das Leben der Trainees in der K-Pop-Industrie ist hart, viele brechen die Ausbildung bereits nach kurzer Zeit ab und nur die Hälfte schafft es auch tatsächlich zum Debüt. Die Ausgewählten Sänger bekommen im Laufe der Ausbildung Trainee-Punkte und der mit der höchsten Punktzahl ,darf Karriere machen und mit anderen Auszubildenden die auch hohe Punkte haben eine Band gründen. Als Newcomer verdient man jedoch noch kein Geld. Den Labels kostet es ein bis zwei Milliarden KRW (Won) (entspricht EUR 4 bis EUR 69, um die Musiker zu fördern). Bis die Firma ihre Gewinnschwelle erreicht hat dauert es eine ganze Weile, ehe die Künstler mit ihrer Musik Geld verdienen. Zudem trainieren sie vor ihrem Debüt auch einige Jahre, das muss quasi erst einmal beim Entertainment abbezahlt werden, bevor sie dann auch mal größere Einkommen kriegen. Bei manchen Entertainments wird es sogar verboten, eine Freundin oder einen Freund zu haben, JYP hatte es zum Beispiel 2PM verboten, ob das jetzt immer noch so ist weiß man nicht. Genaueres: Im Prozess sollen sie zu perfekten Vorzeigestars geformt werden – manche Idols wie Min von Miss A haben gar acht Jahre lang trainiert, bevor sie endlich in einer Gruppe debütieren durften. Die meisten Idols trainieren etwa 2-5 Jahre bei ihrer Plattenfirma. Die ist immer in der 10-Millionen-Stadt Seoul, der Hauptstadt Südkoreas und dem Zentrum der K-Pop-Industrie angesiedelt. Das bedeutet für Trainees, die nicht in Seoul wohnen oder gar aus dem Ausland nach Korea gekommen sind, natürlich eines: Ein Umzug steht an! Die Familie und Freunde in der Heimat werden eingetauscht gegen ein neues Leben in einem Wohnheim (auch Dormitory oder kurz Dorm genannt), welches von dem Entertainment bezahlt wird. Doch nicht nur die Unterkunft wird von den Firmen übernommen, nein, auch mit Klamotten und *Essen* und sogar Schulgebühren werden die Idols versorgt (denn trotz des harten Trainings müssen thumb|left|299px|Girls Generationsie die Schule trotzdem noch abschließen!) Dafür verlangen die Plattenfirmen aber auch, dass ihre Schützlinge eine ganze Menge lernen. Das Hauptaugenmerk wird also auf gutes Benehmen gelegt. Wen wundert es, schließlich werden kleine Patzer von asiatischen Fans weitaus strenger bestraft, als es hierzulande vielleicht der Fall ist. Und die Sprachen? Hier muss man wissen, dass koreanische Musik aufgrund des immensen Erfolges im asiatischen Ausland auch in anderen Sprachen aufgenommen wird. So bringt heutzutage fast jede koreanische Band Songs auf Japanisch heraus (der japanische Musikmarkt ist einer der größten der Welt, da ist also ordentlich was zu holen) und einige haben sogar chinesische Songs im Repertoire (das lohnt sich schon allein deswegen, weil über eine Milliarde Menschen Chinesisch sprechen und verstehen). Seltener – in letzter Zeit aber immer öfter – nehmen einige Gruppen sogar Songs auf Englisch auf. Klar, dass die meisten Idols mehrere Sprachen können müssen. Auch das wird während des Trainings gewährleistet. Hinzu kommt, dass die Trainees, die aus den weltweiten Auditions etwa in den USA oder Kanada hervorgehen, oft Kinder von koreanischen Einwanderern sind, die die Muttersprache ihrer Eltern nicht mehr beigebracht bekommen haben. Die müssen erst wieder Koreanisch lernen wie etwa Tiffany von SNSD, die in den USA aufwuchs und sich mühsam Koreanischkenntnisse aneignen musste. Zu Beginn ihrer Karriere sprach sie sogar noch Koreanisch mit amerikanischem Akzent!Wahnsinn! Am Ende des Trainingsprozesses hat das System in fast allen Fällen gut ausgebildete Rundum-Sorglos-Pakete hervorgebracht, die singen, tanzen, moderieren und schauspielern können. Dennoch gibt es Kritik an den langegayn Trainingsphasegayn. Zum einen gibt es immer mal wieder Gerüchte darüber, dass die Idols bis zum Umfallen üben müssen und sogar von ihren Lehrern geschlagen werden. Trotz mangelnder Beweise halten sich diese Behauptungen immer noch hartnäckig. Zum anderen wird kritisiert, dass durch das Training jede Individualität flöten geht und die Stars am Ende nur noch „Produkte“ sind und keine eigenständigen Künstlerpersönlichkeiten. True! Dennoch erfreuen sich gut trainierte Idols in Korea nach wie vor großer Beliebtheit FABOLÖÖSITÄT thumb|330px|Boyband (Twi-light)Früh übt sich, wer ein K-Pop Idol Star werden möchte. In Korea sind die Idols sehr abhängig von ihren Plattenfirmen, die dort jedoch meistens „Entertainment agency“ oder „Entertainment company“ heißen, da sie sich nicht ausschließlich um den Verkauf von CDs kümmern, sondern ihren Idols auch Jobs als Schauspieler oder Moderator besorgen oder ihnen lukrative Werbeverträge verschaffen. Und sogar das jahrelange Training, welches die Idols vor ihrem Debüt absolvieren, wird komplett von dem Entertainment übernommen. Da werden teilweise Millionensummen in ein junges Gesangstalent investiert. Dass die Firmen da nicht jeden aufnehmen, dürfte eigentlich klar sein. Möglichst jung sollen die neuen Idols sein, wenn sie sich bei einem Entertainment bewerben. So startete die K-Pop-Legende BoA ihr Training im zarten Alter von 11 Jahren, nachdem sie sich bei SM Entertainment bewarb. SM Entertainment veranstaltet übrigens wöchentlich Castings – auch in ihrem USA-Hauptsitz, der sich in Los Angeles befindet. Andere Entertainments nehmen auch Online-Bewerbungen entgegen. Oftmals rekrutieren Firmen ihren Nachwuchs auch aus „Restbeständen“ der anderen Plattenfirmen – so war CL von 2NE1 bereits vor ihrer Karriere ein Trainee bei JYP Entertainment und Hyunseung von B2ST wäre fast mal ein Mitglied von BigBang (YG Entertainment) geworden, bevor Cube Entertainment ihn schließlich aufnahm. Doch nicht nur über Castings kann man den Weg ins K-Pop-Geschäft schaffen. Davon kann beispielsweise Sandara von 2NE1 ein Lied singen. Sie gewann bereits 2004 in den Philippinen eine erfolgreiche Castingshow und wurde daraufhin zum Star. Den koreanischen Medien blieb der Erfolg einer Koreanerin im Ausland natürlich nicht verborgen. So wurde auch YG Entertainment auf Sandara aufmerksam und bot ihr an, ein Trainee zu werden. Da K-Pop mittlerweile weltweiten Erfolg hat und die Nachfrage an „internationaleren“ Idols gestiegen ist, suchen manche Firmen auch im Ausland nach Frischfleisch für den koreanischen Markt. Hierfür bieten sich vor allem die USA und Kanada an, da diese Länder traditionell Auswanderungsländer für Menschen aller Nationalitäten sind und deshalb auch dort viele asiatischstämmige Menschen leben. Deshalb organisiert SM Entertainment von Zeit zu Zeit große „Global Auditions“ und YG Entertainment schaute sogar schon mal in Deutschland vorbei, um Leute zu casten. Harter Wettbewerb thumb|left|354px|Shinee Hinter den zahlreichen K-Popgruppen stehen meist Produktionsfirmen wie YG Entertainment, SM Entertainment oder JYP Entertainment. Der K-Pop ist inzwischen zu einer riesigen Branche gewachsen. The Sydney Morning Herald schreibt, dass bereits Liederschreiber zwischen Skandinavien bis Australien ihre Lieder den Produktionsfirmen für den asiatischen Markt anbieten. Auch soll sich der berühmte Schauspieler Jackie Chan als Manager in das Musikgeschäft verschlagen haben und seine erste Boyband JJCC (Double JC) hatte vor kurzem in Korea debütiert. Sowohl in Korea als auch aus Übersee gibt es etliche Kandidaten, die als K-Popkünstler starten wollen. Manchmal gelingt einem Ausländer tatsächlich der Einstieg in dem sehr wettbewerbsorientierten K-Popgeschäft. So hat es die Künstlerin Ailee (Amy Lee) aus den USA mit koreanischen Wurzeln geschafft, einige Hits zu landen. Dass das K-Pop-Geschäft aber sehr hart umkämpft ist, sieht man daran, wie viele neue Gruppen debütieren und nach kurzer Zeit wieder von der Szene verschwinden. Auch halten sich die meisten Songs der Künstler in den zahlreichen Charts nicht lange an der Spitze. In Deutschland gibt es Chartshows wie die früher erfolgreiche und populäre ZDF-Hitparade schon lange nicht mehr. In Südkorea hingegen sind Charts- und Liveshows im Fernsehen nach wie vor sehr beliebt. Jede der drei wichtigsten Sender (KBS, MBC und SBS) hat mindestens ein solches Programm in der Hauptsendezeit. Hinzu kommen noch Produktionen für Musiksender und für den englischsprachigen Sender Arirang. Daher müssen die erfolgreichen Künstler eine Vielzahl an Auftritte hinlegen. Noch stressiger wird es, wenn hinter einer Band eine nicht so große Produktionsfirma steht und die Künstler viele Dinge selbst erledigen müssen. So soll die Girlband Crayon Pop ihre Outfits selbst ausgesucht und sogenanntes Guerilla-Marketing betrieben haben. Darunter versteht man, dass die Künstler spontan auf die Straße gehen und ihre Musik dort live vortragen, um für mehr Aufmerksamkeit in der hart umkämpften Branche zu sorgen. Der Weg zum K-Popstar ist ebenfalls sehr steinig. Die Kandidaten müssen sehr harte Auswahlverfahren bestehen. Dieter Bohlen könnte im Vergleich zur Ausbildung der K-Popkünstler in Korea noch als milder Juror durchgehen.Crayon Pop sagte in einem Interview, dass sie täglich 14 Stunden arbeiten müssen, in denen die Zeit für eigene Promotion noch nicht einmal eingerechnet ist. Die jungen K-Popkünstler leben häufig in kleinen WGs und haben kaum Zeit für ein Privatleben. Männer sind zudem staatlich verpflichtet bis zum 30. Lebensjahr zwei Jahre lang Wehrdienst zu leisten. Es ist keine Frage, dass in dem schnelllebigen Pop-Business so eine lange Unterbrechung für viele ein Karriereknick bedeuten kann. Auch sollte man nicht denken, dass man als K-Pop-Künstler reich werden kann. Ein Großteil der Einnahmen wird wohl die Produktionsfirma einsammeln, die für die Ausbildung der Künstler, aufwendige Produktionen, Technik, Promotion und Mitarbeiter aufkommen müssen. Das Leben als Kpop-Star thumb|348px|BESTieKpop-Stars sind einem starken Stress ausgesetzt. Sie müssen sehr viel und hart arbeiten bzw. trainieren. Daher ist es keine Seltenheit das einige Kpop-Stars vor Erschöpfung schon zusammen gebrochen sind (beispielsweise bei Auftritten). Zudem stehen die Stars auch enorm unter Druck, da sie sowohl äußerlich als auch vom Verhalten her immer perfekt sein müssen. Sie gelten als gute Vorbilder weshalb man sich auch Idols bzw. K-Pop Idols nennt. Der gute Ruf der Kpop-Stars ist sehr wichtig ,sie müssen immer perfekt Aussehen ,immer perfekt gestylt, höflich und brav sein. Zum perfekten Äußeren sollen sowohl Make up (bei Frauen und Männern) als auch unter Umständen eine Schönheitsoperation verhelfen. Da die Kpop-Idols immer einen neuen und frischen Look präsentieren müssen, sind sie gezwungen ständiges Haare färben, schneiden, verlängern usw. über sich ergehen zu lassen. Es ist auch meist sehr wichtig das die Kpop-Idols dünn genug sind. Die Choreographien müssen sie aus dem EffEff können. Meist treten die Kpop-Stars auch in koreanischen TV-Shows auf, produzieren eigene Reallity Shows oder spielen in K-Dramas mit. K-Pop-Idols können alles: Singen und dabei schwierige Choreografien tanzen, Shows moderieren, schauspielern und dabei noch gut aussehen. So wirkt es zumindest nach Außen hin auf die Fans, zu denen man als Star natürlich auch immer nett sein muss. Und dann muss man ja nicht nur in Korea promoten und Songs veröffentlichen, nein, auch in anderen asiatischen Ländern sind koreanische Stars gefragt. Ab und zu müssen sogar Europa oder die USA bereist werden. Ein Job also, bei dem ein Tag eigentlich 32 Stunden haben müsste. Und überall steht man unter schärfster Beobachtung. Ein kleiner Patzer und schon haben die Hater (Neider und Opfer) einen Skandal herbeigeschrieben. Auch sogenannte Saesangfans (Stalker) machen ihnen das Leben nicht gerade einfach. Einige halten dem Druck nicht stand und werden sogar depressiv. Das Debüt thumb|left|350px|Super JuniorWie ihr aus den beiden vorangegangenen Artikeln gelernt habt, wird eine K-Pop-Gruppe nicht von heute auf morgen geplant. Die Tatsache, dass die zukünftigen Gruppenmitglieder jahrelang in ihrer Agentur trainieren, gibt den Agenturen die Möglichkeit, schon Monate vor dem Debüt einer Gruppe Andeutungen á la „Wir haben da noch so eine Gruppe......................“ fallen zu lassen und die Erwartungen der Fans steigen zu lassen. Moment mal – Fans? Wie kann eine Gruppe, die noch gar nicht debütiert ist, denn jetzt schon Fans haben? Tja, das ist das berühmte Apple-Phänomen. Ihr kennt doch sicher alle die Leute, die sich das neue iPhone oder iPad schon kaufen wollen, bevor sie überhaupt wissen, was das Ding im Vergleich zu seinem Vorgänger alles kann, oder? Irgendwie scheint das bei K-Pop auch so zu sein. So konnte die Gruppe EXO, als sie mit SM Entertainment ihre Karriere startete, schon vor ihrem Debüt jede Menge Fans gewinnen. Einfach, weil es SM Entertainment war. Und was die produzieren, muss gut sein. So haben wohl viele argumentiert. Doch in vielen Fällen werden Mitglieder von neuen Gruppen auch schon vor dem Debüt bekannt, etwa, indem sie Werbung für irgendwelche Produkte machen oder in Musikvideos anderer Bands auftreten. Das gehört alles zum Konzept, um die Gruppe schon vor dem Debüt bekannt zu machen. Doch dann geht es irgendwann wirklich los, meistens mit so genannten Teaserbilder oder Teaservideos, in denen die einzelnen Mitglieder der Reihe nach vorgestellt werden. Dazu wird dann ein offizielles Fancafé (eine Art Forum) für die Band eröffnet, in dem die Agentur für jedes Bandmitglied ein Profil anlegt. In diesem Profil finden sich nicht nur Angaben über Name, Alter, Geburtsort und sonstige Dinge, sondern auch eine Angabe darüber, welche „Funktion“ derjenige in der Band hat: *Der Leader ist meistens das älteste Mitglied und hat eine Art Repräsentationsfunktion der Band in der Öffentlichkeit *Das Maknae ist das jüngste Mitglied der Band (maknae bedeutet auf Koreanisch der/die Jüngste in einer Gruppe) *Die besten Sänger/innen in einer Band werden Lead Vocalists genannt, der Beste unter ihnen (und damit der, der die meisten Textstellen in einem Lied bekommt) ist der Main Vocalist *Ähnlich verhält es sich mit den Bandmitgliedern, die vielleicht nicht ganz so gut singen, aber dafür eher durch ihr Tanztalent auffallen – dort gibt es Lead Dancer und einen Main Dancer *Viele Gruppen haben mittlerweile auch einen Main Rapper, da in vielen K-Pop-Songs kurze Rap-Parts eingebaut werden *Der „best aussehendste“ in der Band (dies wird von der Plattenfirma bestimmt) ist der Visual – quasi das „Gesicht“ der Gruppe Jedes Bandmitglied kann mehrere Positionen in der Band haben. Das Debüt einer K-Pop-Gruppe wird mit viel medialer Aufmerksamkeit bedacht und durch die Musikshows unterstützt. So bekommt die Gruppe in den Musikshows eine spezielle „Debut Stage“, um ihre erste Single vorzustellen. K-Pop-Stars sind nicht selten in mehreren Ländern gleichzeitig aktiv. Was an sich kein Problem wäre, wenn es nicht in einigen Ländern ganz gravierende Unterschiede bei der Veröffentlichung und Vermarktung von Musik gibt. Diese Infos sind auch für Fans wichtig, weil man bei der Flut an Veröffentlichungen in Asien kaum durchblickt. Also fangen wir mit dem für K-Pop-Fans wichtigsten Land an.thumb|352pxIn Korea sind sogenannte Mini Albums die Regel. Diese beinhalten meist 4-7 Songs, manchmal auch 8 oder 9. (CDs, auf denen nur 3 oder 4 Songs zu finden sind, werden manchmal auch als Single Albums bezeichnet, was zwar irgendwie keinen Sinn macht, aber egal. Aufgrund dieser merkwürdigen Bezeichnung ist es besser, solche Veröffentlichungen als Singles zu bezeichnen.). Ein genauer Termin für die Veröffentlichung eines Minialbums wird meistens wenige Tage vorher angegeben, meistens zusammen mit sogenannten Teaserbildern, welche die einzelnen Mitglieder einer Gruppe zeigen. Dann wird meistens noch kurz vor der Veröffentlichung ein kurzer Ausschnitt aus dem Musikvideo des Titeltracks gezeigt. Dieser Titeltrack bleibt meist der einzige Song des Minialbums, zu dem ein Video gedreht wird – zu dieser Regel gibt es aber auch Ausnahmen, so hat jeder Song von 2NE1´s zweitem Minialbum ein dazugehöriges Musikvideo (die mit MV abgekürzt werden.) Nach der Veröffentlichung geht es für die Idols in die Phase der wöchentlichen Musikshows im koreanischen Fernsehen. Davon gibt es mehrere – die bekanntesten sind KBS Music Bank, M! Countdown und SBS Inkigayo. Jede dieser Shows hat ihre eigenen Charts, die auf unterschiedliche Weise berechnet werden und die Idols, die in den Charts vorn landen, treten fast jede Woche dort auf. Man kann sich also vorstellen, wie anstrengend diese Phase für die Idols ist. Die Reise durch die Musikshows beginnt mit einer sogenannten Comeback Stage (nicht über diesen Begriff wundern – jede neue Veröffentlichung eines Sängers oder einer Band wird als Comeback bezeichnet, egal wie lange die letzte Veröffentlichung her ist). Diese markiert den ersten Auftritt eines Sängers mit seinem neuen Song. Den Rückkehrern wird in der Show dann ein besonderer Platz eingeräumt und meistens wird noch ein anderer Song aus dem neuen Mini Album performt, um das Comeback zu feiern. Nach der Woche der Comeback Stages geht es beliebig viele Wochen weiter. In diesen tritt der Sänger bzw. die Band weiterhin bei den Shows auf, allerdings nur noch mit seinem neuen Song, dieses soll ja auch beworben werden. Die Entertainment-Agentur entscheidet schließlich, wann Schluss mit der Promotion ist – dann tingeln die Idols ein letztes Mal durch die Musikshows, um mit einer „Goodbye Stage“ vorerst Abschied zu nehmen. Dabei wird zusätzlich zu dem vorher beworbenen Song noch ein weiterer Song aus dem Minialbum performt. Das wars dann – oder auch nicht! Viele Entertainments (z.B. SM Entertainment) veröffentlichen ihre Alben nach kurzer Zeit wieder neu – mit neuem Cover und neuem Namen und einigen neuen Songs. Das wird dann Repackage Album genannt, man kann es am ehesten mit den „Deluxe Editionen“ von hierzulande erscheinenden Alben vergleichen. Zu einem der neuen Songs auf dem Repackage Album wird dann wieder ein Video gedreht und es geht wieder in die Musikshows. Natürlich veröffentlichen Koreaner aber auch Alben, die ähnlich viele Songs beinhalten als man es von Alben in Deutschland kennt. Dies geschieht aber im Vergleich zu den Minialben relativ selten (z.B. veröffentlichten 4minute erst zwei Jahre nach ihrem Debüt ein richtiges Album). Solche Alben werden Full(-Length)-Alben genannt. Da die Singlecharts in Korea praktisch nur aus Downloads bestehen, werden in die Gaon Charts auch nur die Downloads von koreanischen Musikportalen wie Soribada, MelOn usw. aufgenommen. Aus diesem Grund können alle Songs eines Minialbums in den Charts auftauchen – etwas, was hierzulande z.B. auch Cro geschafft hat, als dieser alle Songs seines Rap-Albums zum Download bereitstellte.Übrigens besitzt Korea zwei verschiedene Charts: eine für koreanische Musik und eine für internationale Musik. In einer dritten Chartliste werden beide zusammengefasst. Promotion in Japan thumb|356pxObwohl Japan rein bevölkerungsmäßig weit hinter Indien und China liegt, die beide je mit einer Milliarde Einwohnern auftrumpfen können, hat das Land trotz „nur“ 127 Millionen Einwohnern den zweitgrößten Musikmarkt der Welt (nach den USA). Während hierzulande auf einer CD-Single im Normalfall nur ein oder zwei Tracks zu finden sind, haben die Japaner jede Menge Möglichkeiten herausgefunden, eine Single an den willigen Käufer zu bringen, ohne, dass dieser sich fragt, wieso er sich den Song nicht einfach downloaden kann. Singles enthalten in Japan oft zwei oder gar drei Songs, die alle ungefähr gleich stark beworben werden. In Anlehnung an die Schallplatten von früher (auf die damals nur zwei Songs passten – der Song, der promotet werden sollte, der „A-Seite“ genannt wurde und ein weiterer Song auf der Rückseite der „B-Seite“ der Schallplatte) werden die Songs auch heute noch in A- und B-Seite unterteilt. Daraus folgt, dass die Singles, die aus zwei oder drei gleichzeitig promoteten Songs bestehen, Double- oder Triple-A-Sides genannt werden (In seltenen Fällen gibt es sogar Quadruple-A-Sides, die aus VIER Songs bestehen!) Auch Singles mit mehreren A-Seiten können nebenbei noch B-Seiten haben. Zusätzlich packen Japaner gerne irgendwelchen Bonuskram wie Schlüsselanhänger, Notizbücher, DVDs mit Musikvideo-Making-ofs etc. zu den Singles dazu. um den Kaufanreiz noch weiter zu erhöhen. Die Band AKB48 treibt dies auf die Spitze: Die Gruppe besteht aus über 80 Mitgliedern, auf den Singles sind aber nur einige davon zu hören. Welche? Das dürfen die Fans in der sogenannten „Senbatsu Election“ entscheiden. Allerdings darf nur derjenige seinen Liebling auf die nächste AKB48-Single voten, der die jeweils aktuelle Single gekauft hat, denn nur darin ist ein Stimmzettel enthalten. Also pro verkaufter Single eine Stimme für ein bestimmtes Mitglied der Gruppe. Wohin das führt, kann man sich ja denken.... Singles und ihre dazugehörigen Musikvideos sind in Japan immens wichtig. So werden im Normalfall aus einem Album erst drei oder vier Singles ausgekoppelt, bevor dann am Ende erst das Album folgt. Wenn man sich jetzt überlegt, dass Singles mehrere A-Seiten haben können, die alle ein Musikvideo haben und oft auch zu nicht vorher veröffentlichten Songs des Albums Musikvideos gedreht werden, kann man sich in etwa vorstellen, wie viele Musikvideos in Japan veröffentlicht werden. Ayumi Hamasaki, eine der erfolgreichsten Sängerinnen Japans, hat in ihrer 15 Jahre langen Karriere so bis jetzt über 100 Musikvideos gedreht. Übrigens heißen die Videos in Japan auch Promtional Videos und werden mit PV abgekürzt.Was sagt uns das alles im Fall von K-Pop? Kreative Verkaufsstrategien sind gefragt! So wird zurzeit in diversen japanischen Coffeeshops ein Getränk verkauft, auf dem ein QR-Code für Smartphones schwimmt (woraus der hergestellt wurde, kann ich euch leider nicht sagen.) Dieser Code wird von Handys auch erkannt. Wird er eingescannt, so gelangt man auf eine mobile Internetseite, auf der die neue Single der koreanischen Sängerin BoA angepriesen wird. So etwas ist auf der Welt bisher einzigartig. Apropos BoA: Gerade sie sollte beim Thema „Koreaner in Japan“ nicht fehlen, denn sie ist die erste Sängerin aus Korea, die in Japan zum Superstar wurde – von ihrer Agentur SM Entertainment wurde sie schon im Alter von 11 Jahren gezielt auf den japanischen Markt hin ausgebildet (Schon vorher versuchten Gruppen wie S.E.S, Singles in Japan rauszubringen, allerdings war dies nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt.) Obwohl BoA auch in Korea sehr erfolgreich ist, so wird sie doch immer in einem Atemzug mit ihren Erfolgen in Japan genannt. Auch DBSK/TVXQ sind in dieser Hinsicht als Pioniere zu nennen. Ihr Erfolg sorgte letztendlich dafür, dass heute eigentlich so gut wie jede K-Pop-Gruppe meist schon kurz nach ihrem Debüt in Korea nach Japan geschickt wird. Oft greift man für das Debüt in Japan auf eine Single zurück, die schon in Korea ein Hit war, so debütierten etwa SNSD mit japanischen Versionen ihrer Hits „Genie“ und „Gee“ in Japan. Erst ihre dritte Single „Mr. Taxi“ war extra für den japanischen Markt geschrieben worden – und auch das nur halb, denn auf der Single befand sich noch der Song „Run Devil Run“ der zuvor schon in Korea erfolgreich war und für Japan neu aufgenommen wurde. Nach dem Start bringen die Gruppen dann Songs heraus, die nur für den japanischen Markt geschrieben wurden, nicht selten werden diese allerdings auch in Korea wieder als koreanische Versionen herausgebracht, was mit „Mr. Taxi“ letztendlich Ende 2011 auch geschehen ist. So können die Gruppen quasi zweigleisig fahren. Kategorie:Kpop